


Make Me Feel Alive Again

by KatyBaker



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyBaker/pseuds/KatyBaker
Summary: It's been 1 month since Spencer and her friends were rescued from the Dollhouse, and Spencer still can't sleep. Toby finds a fun new way to get her to sleep, and it's not Scrabble games and movies. Spoby smut.





	Make Me Feel Alive Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Pretty Little Liars story, even though I've been watching the show since the pilot aired. I hope you guys like it! I'll be writing more. Send me prompts, guys. I'll write pretty much anything for PLL or Blue Bloods. :) Enjoy, and please review!

The clock on the cable box said 1:42 a.m. Rain was coming down in sheets outside, pounding the windows of Toby's loft. _Pride & Prejudice_ was playing on the TV (Spencer's choice, of course), and Spencer was laying between his legs in nothing but a t-shirt and her underwear, her back on his chest and his arms tightly around her.  
  
This had become a new routine for her, for them. Every night that she stayed with him or he stayed with her, they would stay up until three, sometimes four a.m., watching movies until Spencer fell asleep, until her chaotic mind finally gave her the break she desperately deserved.  
  
It had been a little over a month since Spencer and her friends had been rescued from the Dollhouse, and nothing was back to normal. Not even close. Spencer always had a wild, haunted look in her eyes now. She hardly ate. She had nightmares constantly, and flashbacks would come out of nowhere. Just three days ago, Spencer had wound up curled in a ball on the sidewalk when an ambulance had roared past them with its sirens blaring. It had taken Toby nearly two hours to calm his screaming, wailing girlfriend down.  
  
On nights like this, though, Spencer was different. Her mom was out of town as she often was, and Spencer always stayed with Toby when the house was due to be empty. He had offered numerous times to come Spencer's house, but she always turned him down, and he didn't argue or ask for an explanation, instead just letting her come to his loft and cry and scream and laugh and sleep as much as she wanted to.  
  
They were only about a quarter of the way through the movie, and Spencer didn't look even remotely tired. On a whim, Toby bent down to kiss Spencer's temple, trying to get her attention. She merely looked up at him and smiled before turning back to the TV. He lowered his head to her shoulder, placing a kiss there, and still, Spencer kept her eyes fixed on the TV, although Toby did see the corner of her mouth quirk up a little as though she were fighting a smile.  
  
_So that's how she's gonna play it,_ Toby thought, smiling to himself. He decided to up his game and slid his calloused fingers up the bare skin of Spencer's thigh to her hipbone, coming to rest just above her underwear. Spencer didn't look at him but sucked in a harsh breath, and Toby could see her face redden as she tried to keep her eyes on the TV. While running his fingertips back and forth over the bare skin of Spencer's hipbone, knowing he was getting a reaction, he pressed his lips softly to Spencer's cheek. He kissed her there repeatedly before trailing kisses down to her jaw, across it, down her neck, all the way to her collarbone.  
  
Spencer had never been able to resist him when he kissed her on the neck, and this time was no different. She groaned a little and tipped her head back to give him better access, one of her hands tangling in his hair, and Toby kissed his way from her collarbone to just behind her ear, a spot he knew drove her insane. He placed three tortuously slow, soft kisses there before Spencer flicked off the TV, turned around quicker than Toby could blink, and straddled him, grabbing his face in her hands.  
  
“Is this your plan?” she whispered, her mouth close to Toby's ear. “To turn me on so that I can't resist you?” Her voice was low and husky, more so than usual, and it sent a chill down Toby's spine.  
  
“I don't know what you're talking about, Spence,” Toby said with a wry smile, wrapping his arms tightly around Spencer and pulling her as close to him as she could get. He felt his body reacting to her, and judging by her hooded eyes and husky voice, hers was reacting to him, too. “I was just kissing you _here_.” His fingers moved her hair aside and he pressed his lips to that spot behind her ear again. He felt her shiver.  
  
That was Spencer's total undoing. Her mouth crashed into his and her hands were all over his body and she was rocking her pelvis against his, causing him to groan into her mouth. Her tongue coasted over his bottom lip, seeking entrance, and soon their tongues were dancing together.  
  
Toby's fingers slipped underneath the t-shirt Spencer was wearing – the anchor t-shirt she'd stolen from Toby years before – and he ran his calloused fingers up and down her back, her skin the softest he'd ever felt. Wanting to beat Toby to it, Spencer yanked her t-shirt off herself, throwing it on the floor beside Toby's bed, leaving her in her bra and underwear. Their kisses were becoming more fervent and passionate by the second, and Spencer could tell that soon they wouldn't be just kissing anymore.  
  
Next, Spencer reached her hands under Toby's shirt and yanked it over his head, throwing it on the floor as well. She was just about to get to work on her bra when Toby pulled away, breaking the kiss. Spencer missed the warmth of his mouth almost immediately. “What's wrong?” she asked, searching his face. His eyes were hooded and his lips were swollen from their kisses and his face was flushed and she was aching for him.  
  
Toby ran his hands up and down Spencer's sides. He looked turned on, yes, but he also looked concerned. “Nothing's wrong. You're perfect. It's just... are you sure you want to do this, Spence? Because if we don't stop here, I won't be able to stop. I know we haven't done it very much since... You know.”  
  
Spencer let out a husky laugh and reached up to stroke Toby's cheek. “You can say it, Tobes. _The Dollhouse_. And I can assure you that I've never been so sure of anything in my life. I want you, and you obviously want me.” She wiggled her pelvis against his arousal to prove her point before leaning up and, with her mouth by his ear again, whispering, “Make me feel alive again.”  
  
With that, Toby's eyes darkened, and he gave her another heated kiss. “Promise me you'll tell me if you want me to stop, okay?” She nodded in agreement and Toby immediately went into action. He reached around to unhook her bra, something she'd never seen a man do so easily, and Spencer rolled off him long enough for him to pull off his pants. When he went to remove his boxers, Spencer stopped him and reached her hand into them, taking his erection in her hand and pumping it up and down. Toby groaned gutturally when she ran her thumb over the underside of the head of his dick, and his hips bucked into her hand.  
  
Spencer stroked him up and down a few more times before removing his boxers herself and throwing them to the side, her mouth watering when his erection was freed and right in front of her. Toby's jaw damn near fell on the floor when she crawled between his legs and took him into her mouth, wrapping her long fingers around whatever she couldn't fit. Her fingers and her mouth moved in sync, with her left hand reaching down to massage his balls every once in a while, something she knew drove him berserk. She looked up at him, and sure enough, Toby's eyes were closed and his head was tipped back in pure ecstasy. One of his hands was in her hair, guiding her movements.  
  
Spencer swirled her tongue repeatedly over the tip of Toby's dick, making sure to use the very tip of her tongue on the underside. His hips bucked violently into her mouth as she did that over and over, and Spencer had a feeling Toby was wishing he hadn't taught her that little trick years ago, because now she was using it to make him come unglued.  
  
Spencer pumped his shaft with one hand, sucked the tip with the other, and gave his balls a small but maddening squeeze, and suddenly, Toby put both hands on her head, momentarily stilling her movements. “Spencer, if you don't stop _now_ , I'm going to come in your mouth.” He stifled a groan at the end of the sentence as she squeezed his balls again.  
  
Spencer said nothing and instead just gave him a wicked grin before putting him back into her mouth and continuing her ministrations, her hands and her mouth pumping harder than ever. “ _Shit_ , Spence,” Toby groaned as she flattened her tongue and licked him from base to tip. Knowing he was close, she decided to bring out the big guns. She sucked on his balls, one at a time just like he liked, before taking them into her hand, squeezing them, and deep-throating him (something else he loved) at the same time.  
  
That sent Toby over the edge, just like she expected it would. “Fuck, Spencer, I'm coming,” he groaned out, and before she knew it, his dick was jerking in her mouth and his seed was shooting down her throat. She swallowed all of it as it came and she felt the wetness of her arousal between her legs as she watched her boyfriend's body jerk and shudder violently.  
  
Spencer swallowed everything Toby had to give, licking him clean before releasing him from her mouth with a pop. Once Toby came out of his post-orgasm stupor, he grabbed Spencer by the arms and pulled her up to him, their mouths meeting again in a series of heated kisses. Spencer felt his hand snake down to pull her panties aside and stroke her, pinching her clit between his fingers. Her eyes nearly rolled back in her head because of how good it felt, but she somehow found it in her to grab his hand and take it out of her underwear. “Spence, what-”  
  
Spencer leaned forward to kiss his lips again before removing her underwear herself. “I want you inside me, and I don't mean your fingers,” she explained with a look down at his still-erect dick, shooting him a crooked smile that made him weak.  
  
Toby wasted no time when he realized what she wanted and fumbled with a shaky hand to get a condom from the bedside table. Once again, Spencer grabbed his hand to stop him. “I'm on the birth control shot, Toby, and you know I'm clean. I want to feel you,” she explained when she saw Toby's look of confusion. “I haven't felt as good as I do now in so long, and I want to feel _everything_ tonight.”  
  
“If you're sure you're okay with it, Spence, I'm not going to argue,” Toby said, reaching up to stroke Spencer's cheekbone tenderly, sending chills down her spine.  
  
Again, Toby wasted no time. He laid down on his back, pulling Spencer on top of him, and as they kissed, Spencer reached down and guided Toby's dick to her entrance. Toby damn near came right then as Spencer lowered herself onto him, going slowly until he was buried to the hilt. They had never done it without a condom, and Toby had to admit that the feeling of being inside her with no barriers was incomparable.  
  
Spencer took a minute to get adjusted to him and to the angle they were at – she usually wasn't on top – but when she finally started to move, Spencer was positive sex had never felt so good. She rode Toby hard, and he pushed up into her with his hands on her hips. The sound of their moans and groans mixed together was a turn-on on its own. After she rode him for a while longer, her tits bouncing up and down, Toby rolled them over while he was still inside her so that he was on top, between her legs, driving into her.  
  
Toby pumped into her hard, and he shifted his hips so that he brushed against her g-spot. Now Spencer's eyes really did roll back in her head and she dug her nails into Toby's back. “Yes! Yes! Right there!” Spencer screamed, her voice deliciously hoarse. Toby drove into her even harder, and she saw stars dancing behind her eyelids. “God, yes. Please don't stop. _Fuck_.”  
  
Spencer reached down between their bodies and rubbed her clit as Toby pounded into her, and it wasn't long at all before Toby felt her muscles begin to flutter. “Come for me, baby,” he whispered in her ear, feeling that he was near orgasm himself.  
  
Toby's words, what he was doing to her, and his husky voice in her ear were all Spencer needed. Her orgasm hit her like a freight train. Her entire body tensed up, her toes and fingers curled, and she let out a long, guttural groan as she shook and trembled underneath Toby. He kept thrusting and hitting her sweet spot as she rode out the waves of pleasure.  
  
Spencer's orgasm seemed to go on forever, and the repeated clamping of her muscles threw Toby over the edge, too. Just as her orgasm was winding down, Spencer could feel Toby's dick pulsing inside of her and feel his seed pouring into her as he shouted out her name. “ _Fuck_ , Spencer,” he moaned, his hips jerking hard. The edges of his vision were graying, and his entire body was shaking with the intensity of his orgasm. The look of pure pleasure on his face damn near sent Spencer over the edge again.  
  
As they both came down from their highs, Spencer and Toby stayed like that for over a minute, him still inside of her with his face buried in her neck, where he was placing soft kisses. Spencer dug her nails into his back to get his attention and said, “Kiss my neck one more time and we're doing that again right now. That's what started this whole thing, you know.”  
  
Smiling, Toby finally pulled out of her, rolling to the side and pulling the sheet over their naked bodies. “Well, if that's what will make you want to do what we just did again, I'll kiss your neck like that all the time,” he said breathlessly. “My legs are still shaking.”  
  
Spencer let out a throaty laugh. “Trust me, baby, you don't have to do _anything_ for me to want to do that again. The neck kissing just helps.” After she'd caught her breath, Spencer scooted over to Toby's side and tangled herself up with him, snuggling into his side. “I would say we should put our clothes back on, but I'm not sure I can walk to go get them.”  
  
Toby was absentmindedly threading his fingers through Spencer's silky hair, over and over until Spencer felt her eyes slipping shut. “When you started kissing me where you _know_ I love to be kissed, were you planning on this to happen?” she asked with a smile, gesturing to their nakedness and the sweat-soaked sheets.  
  
Toby chuckled and smiled down at her. “Kind of, yeah. We haven't done this in so long and I think we both kind of needed it. Plus, you're always sleepy right after sex, so... I figured why not?”  
  
Spencer thought about that for a moment, running her fingers back and forth over Toby's stomach. “So, basically, we just found a new way to get me to go to sleep without you having to sit through mind-numbing movies that you don't even like.”  
  
“Exactly,” Toby said as he gazed down at the beautiful woman in his arms, unable to wipe the smile off his face.  
  
They laid like that for quite a while, with Toby stroking Spencer's hair and the bare skin of her arms. Before he knew it, her breathing had evened out, and he looked down at her to see that her eyes had slipped completely shut.  
  
Toby grinned to himself as he reached over to turn the bedside lamp off, having to shift them a little bit to do so. Of course, Spencer stirred and mumbled, “Tobes, what are you doing?”  
  
“Shhh, you're fine,” Toby shushed, kissing Spencer's head as he flipped the lamp's switch and returned to their previous position in the bed, pulling the sheet tighter around them.  
  
Minutes passed and Spencer said nothing, so in the dark of the room, Toby assumed she had fallen back to sleep. He was about to drift off himself when he heard her say, “Tobes?”  
  
“Yeah?” he said, pulling Spencer closer to him.  
  
“Thanks for making me feel alive again tonight.”  
  
Toby's face nearly split in half with the smile that crossed his face. “You're welcome, baby. I love you more than anything.”  
  
“I love you, too,” she mumbled, snuggling as close to him as possible. She was back to sleep again within minutes, feeling truly, honestly happy for the first time in over a month.  
  
Toby was asleep not long after her, holding the love of his life in his arms.

 


End file.
